The molecular basis of retinal degeneration in the Royal College of surgeons (RCS) strain of rat is being investigated. Pigment epithelium cells from normal and RCS rats are being grown in tissue culture and are used to compare various metabolic process in these two strains of rats such as protein synthesis, mucopolysaccharide synthesis and phagocytic capability. The chemistry and molecular architecture of the plasma membranes of the rod outer segments and the pigment epithelium cells is being studied after labeling with 125I. The fluidity of these plasma membranes is qualitatively measured under different conditions using fluorescent lectins. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hall, M.O. and Bok, D.: Reduction of the retinal-opsin linkage in isolated frog retinas. Exp. Eye Res. 22:595-609, 1976. Hall, M.O. and Nir, I.: The binding of concanavalin A to the rod outer segments and pigment epithelium of normal and RCS rats. Exp. Eye Res. 22: 469-476, 1976.